Open Those Eyes
by Jean Cooper
Summary: SS for 13starsofthewolves


**This is my SS for 13starsofthewolf. I'm sorry its short, rushed and what not. I've had a lot of personal issues and this was the best I could do. I tried to make it a little humorous- but it might not have come out that way. However Merry Christmas and I hope it meets your list. It was hard to figure out something because you gave me such a wide option .**

"So Hun, you going to talk to her or what?" Muffy's voice pulled my thoughts away from my martini, large fingers brushing over the rim of the glass. I blinked at her, confused as to why she was event alking to me to begin with. The clueless look on my face was noticed by the blonde, because she sighed and shut her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose out of annoyance.

"Claire, Rock- are you going to talk to Claire?"

"Oh," I mumbled, feeling my ears heating and returning my eyes to my drink. "N-no. She already thinks I'm an idiot- so…I'll leave it at that. No point in lowering her opinion anymore." I sighed and let my thoughts drift to the blonde babe from up the lane. She was so awesome…

Though I'm fairly sure the one time I talked her into coming on a date with me- a real one-Not that one where I tricked her and told her I'd kiss her- but that one where I found myself just…talking and talking. About Lumina- no matter how much I screamed in my head for my tongue to stop moving. Well I'm sure I ruined all my chances then.

"What's your problem Rock," a gruff voice muttered, and I cut my eyes over to Marlin, seeing him smirking as Griffin handed him a beer.

"Same as all you foolish men- Griffin included. You're all hung up on that little blonde tart," Muffy muttered, her small hands resting dangerously on her hips and giving her the impression of a pecking hen.

"Can't help it- she's just got that about her, you know," Griffin chuckled, his old eyes crinkled shut as he shook his head. "That naivety of hers is going to get her in a world of trouble though," he added bemusedly, head tilting to the side.

"I'm not hung up," Marlin snorted, drinking his cup. "I've got a good thing going with Celia, and I'm not screwing that up."

"I've got my eyes set on another blond anyway- one even more oblivious," Griffin added, causing Muffy to flush slightly. I however remained silent.

After all I was 'hung up' as the woman said.

The cold winter wind picked up, the door to the bar opening as an all too familiar giggle carried in. One that had my heart jump, and also ache terribly. Because I had heard that giggle before, and I knew whom caused it.

"I'm so glad you could make it in for Christmas," Claire gushed, the giggle carrying over in her excited voice. I turned my head, though the voice in it warned me not to. I could see them- those two guys- and _him._

Cliff and Gray- they weren't such a big deal. They came into town about once a week. And I knew that they both weren't super interested in Claire. Granted they might blush and stammer- but she was just to much for guys like them.

She deserved a ladies man like myself…

Granted I hadn't been the smoothest the last few weeks. What with the Lumina rants, the stumbling, the stammering, the just plain idiotic-ness that took over me when she was around. It was like a horrible date comedy movie, I swear.

And that's where he always surpassed me- that bandana wearing fruitcake. Even if he was cool enough to have some mistletoe pinned to the damn thing.

"Oh- hey guys, look who all came in from Mineral Town," Claire continued on, gesturing to the two weekly visitors before returning her gaze to Kai. And no- it didn't bother me a bit that she wrapped herself around his arm and practically hung off him.

"Hey guys- I'm just here for the holiday," he said cheerfully, reaching a hand up and patting the blondes loose hair affectionately.

I was cooler then him- when it came to any other woman but Claire. And it just wasn't fair. I sighed as I lost myself in my thoughts.

He only came during the summer- so why was she so hung up on him when she had a great guy like me pinning for her all year round. I heard the group get a table, and sighed, though a few seconds later the familiar perfume that haunted me long after the woman fluttered about her business permeated my senses.

"Hey Rocko- what's up with you?" she asked with a large smile, hand resting on my shoulder. "You looked bummed- it's the holidays. You should be happier," she chided, and I snorted, closing my eyes and drinking some of my cocktail.

"Whats the point. I ain't getting what I want for Christmas," I muttered, and she patted my hand quietly.

"I know how you feel, I'm just glad I could have close friends come in for the season," she mused, jumping up on the stool next to mine and giving a weak wave to Marlin. I narrowed my eyes when I looked at her, seeing her flushing face.

Why did I even care do much for this girl?

"Rock- you need to open your eyes some, hmm?" Muffy mused, causing me to look at her once more in confusion. "Stop being jealous over nothing and all," she added, and I glared at her, only to see her long finger pointed behind me. I reluctantly followed it, only to see Cliff and….Kai in what seemed to be a rather intimate moment while Gray awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck before departing. I choked on my martini, hearing two women giggle around me.

"It was my Christmas present to Cliff- to get Kai back here," Claire mused, smirking at Muffy. "Nothing like seeing to friends like that fall together, hum?" she mused, Muffy nodding.

"Now if only I could show you how to open your eyes," Claire mused, reaching over and ruffling my hair. I let my eyes roll upword in annoyance. Imagine- her calling me oblivious….

It was in that moment that I noticed the holiday decorations- the ironic and overused cliché piece of shrubbery hanging above us. And in that moment- I was back, Babe.

"Babe- you are one to talk," I said lowly, turning my body to the shocked blond and taking a little confidence when she simply gapped at me, her eyes darting over my own nervously. I cupped her face with one large hand, the other pointing upward and towards the item.

Mistletoe….

"Rock…" she whispered, obviously unsure of what she wanted- or maybe unsure of what I wanted. "This isn't going to be like at the Goddess Pond is it," she muttered, somewhat dejectedly. "I don't like you're tricks," she added, her arms crossing defensively over her chest.

I didn't answer, just dipped in and caught her lips for a brief chase second- not of my intention mind you…

"Come on Claire," Kai muttered, oblivious that he had just blocked my attempt at a move. "We need to get back to the house," he urged, tugging her off the chair, despite her mild protesting. I couldn't help but to smile as Cliff opened the door, holding it as Kai pulled Claire towards it. She smiled, her blue eyes apologetic as she waved at me. Then just before she got to the door, she did something that left me blushing like an idiot.

"You don't have to have mistletoe to kiss me Rock! You can do it anytime- as long as you mean it," she shouted, the door slamming shut – but not before she giggled at my gaping face.

"Told you," Muffy mumbled, taking Claire's place and looking at me with mischievous sparkling eyes.

"What?" I squeaked out, before clearing my throat and repeating it some what deeper.

"You just need to talk to her. Everything you want her to have for you- its there. You just need to open your eyes and look at it."


End file.
